Chapter 360
|image = Ch360.png |Release Date = 29 June 2015 |Chapter = 360 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 359 |Next Chapter = Chapter 361}}Lunark and Kentas perch on a rooftop somewhere amidst the cityscape and discuss how to report the mission failure to their Lord, Maduke. Kentas suggests to come off it clean and tell their Lord everything that has happened. Lunark, on the other hand, suggests they leave out about Muzaka. Kentas rules out her suggestion, wagering that their danger was not so great as they could have assassinated Muzaka if they went for a team attack. Lunark corrects him, reminding other factors like - the Noblesse, clan leaders and Frankenstein. She convinces her partner that their situation was a desperate one and it is only because of Muzaka that they have survived. Kentas finally accepts the fact but again reminds that Muzaka is the enemy they must kill. Lunark reluctantly gives in to the argument. Elsewhere in Frankenstein's home lab, Regis, Tao, Takeo and M-21 are undergoing recuperation. Frankenstein warns Rael not to overexert himself but the latter declares he has recovered completely although a crack reveals otherwise. They, along with Karias and Seira, watch over the severely injured group. Karias is still unable to believe that Regis summoned the soul weapon which should have been with Gejutel. Rael admits he had found it hard to believe even though he witnessed the summoning with his own eyes - it was a full-fledged soul weapon, unlike their split ones. Karias acknowledges that Regis has surpassed his own limit. Speaking of limits, Frankenstein notes that Tao and Takeo are the ones in critical state since they crossed their power limit and almost got consumed by the dark power. If it hadn't been for his master's intervention, they would have gone beyond recovery. However, as it is, they will recover but it will take time, unlike M-21 whose werewolf healing ability has resulted in superfast recovery rate. Rael breaks out in a fit of rage, charging Frankenstein why he imbued such dark power in Tao and Takeo in the first place if he had known of such possible danger. He keeps on accusing until a sudden flashback reminds him what his brother, Rajak told - Frankenstein is a human revered by their father and they must never address him improperly. The split second memory works miracle and Rael changes his tone and asks the same question with unexpected reverence. Though shocked at the change, Frankenstein explains that he injected such power because the duo requested of it. Frankenstein then leaves the laboratory. Rael doesn't understand; he relapses to thinking it is because humans are power hungry. Karias clears his misunderstanding: Tao and Takeo wanted the power for a cause; they risked everything so that they can protect their comrades. This reminds Rael of the time Rajak had agreed to spar with the duo. Back then, Rajak had also said something similar - he understood their earnestness, something that Rael should see and feel for himself. The scene shifts to the balcony where Rai has been gazing at the sky. Frankenstein arrives to update his master on the ongoing recovery. Rai expresses his concern over the fact that despite how strong they are getting, the enemies from now on will get only stronger, seeing the werewolves are also on the move. This toll on their physique will, hence, continue. Frankenstein defends himself saying that he warned the trio not to overexert themselves. He complains that they never listen to any of his instructions. Rai glances at the one to talk (!) while Frankenstein keeps on wondering how he got landed with such a non-conforming bunch!